


Zero

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable, Adventure, Demiguises, Gen, Lovely, demiguise
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Rowena, en su aventura por encontrar la madera perfecta, descubre que alguien más está con ellos.





	Zero

—Venga, Row —se quejó Ronan, resoplando—, ¿no podríamos descansar? Llevamos horas buscando.

Rowena ignoró las palabras de su amigo y siguió caminando, como si los pies no les doliera.

—Si no fueras tan llorón —contestó, mientras examinaba un cedro—, tal vez hubiésemos llegado antes. Hemos parado tres veces.

—Perdona por querer comer y no morirme de hambre —ironizó.

—Ronan, tú siempre tienes hambre.

El chico sacó una manzana de la mochila y le dio un sonoro mordisco. Rowena le miró, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no te quedas aquí, mientras yo inspecciono esos árboles?

Por una vez, su amiga dijo algo sensato. No entendía su obsesión por las varitas. Llevaba meses creándolas y apenas dormía pensando qué madera era la mejor, cuál centro era el más potente y la resistencia que pudieran tener.

Dejó la mochila en el suelo y se sentó. Escuchó un ruido a su lado y vio cómo algo se llevaba sus manzanas.

—¡Eh, ladronzuelo! —gritó y, fuese lo que fuese, se esfumó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No sé. Un mono me ha dejado sin merienda.

Rowena miró a su alrededor. No vio nada. Miró a su amigo, que se rascaba la nuca sin entender nada.

—En serio…

—Te creo.

Rowena señaló detrás de un árbol. Una especie de simio albino devoraba las manzanas de Ronan. Rowena se rió y se acercó al animal, que desapareció en cuanto se dio cuenta.

—Es un demiguise —murmuró —. Aunque no entiendo qué hace aquí. Este no es su hábitat natural.

Rowena se agachó y dejó una manzana que sacó de su túnica en el suelo. La criatura se acercó sigilosamente. Ronan dio un paso atrás, confundido.

—Tranquilo, son pacíficos.

El animal se acercó corriendo, le dio un bocado en la mano al muchacho y cogió la manzana, desapareciendo de nuevo.

—¡Auch! —vociferó Ronan, sacudiendo la mano dolorida—. Define _pacífico_.

—Le has espantado antes. Es normal que te tenga miedo.

El demiguise se puso frente a Rowena y se dejó acariciar. El suave pelaje se entrelazó en los dedos de la chica, que cortó un mechón.

—Ya tengo para un buen núcleo.

El animal le miró fijamente. Rowena le devolvió la mirada, con ternura.

—¿A que es una monada?

—No, si mono es —se burló Ronan—. ¿No estarás pensando en quedártelo?

—Si él quiere...

—Claro. ¿Y cómo le llamarás?

Rowena sonrió. Tenía el nombre perfecto.

— _Zero_.


End file.
